No Resignations Accepted
Joker slouched on their throne, overlooking their subordinates. Scorpio, Gemini, Taurus, a freshly regenerated Cancer, Capricorn, Aries, and Aquarius took stage in front of them, bowing graciously. Joker looked out of the window momentarily, down at Hargeon; and the bustling cabs and neon lights. Sion Kenzaki stood to the side, brooding to herself. "Those before me...you carry my will. You wish for the same thing as I, the complete-" Joker faltered on that last part. "...extermination of mankind. Though Virgo had fallen to the Ringed Wizard," One could hear Kirika's groan of "I was just testing her dammit!" in the background. "That was naught but a minor setback, as now, in that moment, we had witnessed the awakening of yet another Soul Armour Knight. With the Ringed Wizard possessing the power of a Soul Armour, I have decided to fight fire with fire." Joker gestured to a large, holographic screen next to them... The woman on-screen had long bright pink hair with bangs that covered her left eye and yellow eyes; she was wearing a purple witch hat and a Magic Council uniform with the additions of a purple ribbon tie and cape, a long black strap attached to her sleeves, long black legging curves that reach to her mini skirt, and black slippers. Her annoying voice rang out through the loudspeakers, "Hello, Stonehenge—ahem, hello, Zodiac Knights, and assorted magical depression-sufferers. I, no, we, the Magic Council, we've been hired to work with you—" "—Hold on a moment, this is awfully crab-tastic..." Cancer pressed his giant pincer to his armoured face, asking, "Why would the Magic Council, the governing body over Earth Land, work with a terrorist cell? This is giving me the crabs..." "Oh, no, no! You don't need to worry about the 'whys' and 'hows'. All you need to do, my friendly crustacean ally, is hand over the data you retrieved from fighting Zero and watching Gaiki fight the Super Galaxy King. Then we can beat those pesky Soul Armour Knights at their own game." Alexis Tenjouin, the woman on the screen, proclaimed, "Now, if y'all be cooperative like the good little depressed possessed vampires you are, I'll require a sample of your magical power, all of y'all. And with that, I do believe we can begin a new saga. A saga of despair, all thanks to me!" Sion, kicking up a stink, began to turn away. "C'mon, let's be friends! I know, deep down, you want a pal. Somebody to help you bear that cross—and I, Tsuruko Sejren, on behalf of La Pucelle and Earth Land, extend my hand to the symbiote, Sion Kenzaki! Let's work together to save this world!" Those words, they continued to ring through her head, even to this day. Disgruntled, Sion began to walk off, murmuring, "I've had it with you all." That crabby jerk waved at Sion, trying to get her to cool. "Calm down, big girl!" Sion immediately turned to Cancer, decking him in the nose, screaming, "Don't tell me what to do ever again!" Kirika, whom was watching on with a smug grin, commented within Sion's earshot, "Aww, Kenzaki is acting just like a big crybaby who didn't get her way. Oooh, we better be careful, she's an incredibly dangerous crybaby." "Oh, Virgo." Alexis discreetly continued, "I want you to do something for me. The Zodiac Knights, they must unlock Tsuruko Sejren's true disposition." Joker mused, "...I have but one question. Council Chairwoman, why are you so determined to assist what your kind considers "terrorists"...?" Joker was as sharp as a tack; of course Alexis would have some ulterior motive. "Oh, that's simple!" Alexis responded with a cheery smile. I like to think I'm always there to stand up for the little guy. Especially if that little guy can help this gal become a bigger gal!" ---- The jester-like golden and black being, known as the Gemini Symbiote, was flung into the wall with Sion's hand pushed against her chest. "You're gonna give me answers, now!" "O-Ouroboros-" Gemini gagged out with several tarot cards falling out from her robes. "I… I'm just following orders! I need to awaken the symbiote and… And…" "That’s not what I'm talking about!" Sion snarled as she applied more pressure to Gemini's chest. "Why is the group hiding secrets from me!?" "Because you are nothing but a puppet. Your job, as the other half of that man, is to use the powers of Gehaburn for our gain." Gemini smirked, as she struggled to get free from Sion's lock. "Not all of us are prolific in battle, Ouroboros, I… I am a master planner. I can barely fight! And…" "I don't want to hear it!" Sion snarled back as purple flames flickered around her body. "You all practically stabbed me in the back! And frankly I don't really care for such tactics… But if you really want to suggest the style of a coward, maybe I'll give it a try right now." The flames began to coil tightly around Sion's body as her human form slowly burned away into her azure and silver armoured symbiote form. But as the transformation eased its way to her upper body, it just stopped. Sion and Gemini both looked at the odd combination of Symbiote and Human for a few seconds before Sion's body began to revert back to her human form. "W-What?!" Sion stammered as she dropped Gemini to the ground. Gemini smiled as she paced around Sion, who had lowered her body slightly. "I had heard that whenever you fought that Ringed Wizard, you neglected to take on any more missions. Tell me Ouroboros, did you actually die at the hands of the Ringed Wizard?" Sion's hazel eyes shrunk slightly before she barred her teeth, "You son of a bitch..." Sion turned her head towards Gemini, only to see a tarot card suspended in the air in front of her. Gemini levitated the card with her magic and slowly turned it over to show a jester with a number of balloons around the woman. "Ah, the fool – How appropriate. Ouroboros, you're nothing more than a self-destructive fool. You may be powerful, but your mindset is nothing but a hindrance and you'll only continue to spiral downwards." "Bastard," Sion growled loudly. Gemini dropped the card onto Sion's head, and slowly walked past her. "My suggestion to you is to relax while the bridge you walk on burns beneath your feet – Soon, you'll no longer be a member of the Zodiac Knights. Let's face it, you were dealt a great hand of cards, and you fucked it up." And like that, Gemini casually walked away from Sion, who struggled to get back to her feet, but slipped on the marble of the floor in the process. "Damn it! Have I become nothing more than a joke?! Is this is what has become of me?!" She slammed her fist into the ground, as those words echoed through her mind again. "...Though I lost my parents that day, they left me with the words..."make as many friends as you can". From those words, my despair became hope. And my hope...I'll spread it all around the world! ...If I can change darkness into light like that, why can't you? Sion, listen up! I've been there too! I can relate! Sion, let me help! We could work together. Let me fill you with hope! You needn't be out there on the edge anymore. You needn't be alone." Sion stood up, her eyes burning with resolve now. "I tried, but...there's nothing left for me here. Hold on, I'm coming." ---- As Sion went to leave the Zodiac Knights' palace, she ran into a familiar figure—the two stood silently, looking at each other. Their monster body was composed of knight-like armour, to the point that only their green eyes were visible. They had a green aura radiating from her hands, and wore a large red cape; two massive horns extend from their helmet. In addition, the pattern on their cape was made up of numerous eyes. "You usually relish the opportunity to destroy things. Where are you going?" "The Zodiac Knights wanted me out of the picture before, didn't they?!" Sion snapped at the armoured figure. "Yeah…They did." The knight's gaze remained cast-down. "All everyone sees me as is a goddamn tool! ...And you feel the same way." Sion spat, almost losing her temper. "No, you've got that part wrong. You're my friend, Sion." "Best friends are honest with each other! Who am I!? Joker said I'm unique. Tell me! Am I a damn puppet like my other half is to that dragon asshole?" Sion clenched her fist tightly, until it began to bleed. "You really think the truth is going to make you feel better? It won't." "What makes you so sure?! I have a right to know who I am! How did I get here?! Why am I special?! Why do I have my powers?! I deserve those answers!" Sion sighed, "Are you gonna tell me or not? Who the hell am I?!" "You've just gotta trust me, Sion." That was the only answer to leave the knight's mouth. Sion stormed off, yelling, "Well, I don't! If I can't get answers here, I'll get them somewhere else! "I've given you all time to answer all of my questions, and you haven't answered one yet. I should just destroy the Zodiac Knights and move on. It seems to be my purpose in life, and if that's so, then so be it. I will dedicate myself to being the most powerful... But I have to know if that is my true destiny, or if there is something more for me in this world than just fighting. Y'know, like a reason why I'm here. For some, it's money. Others, power. And for Tsuruko perhaps, friendship. But I have to know the reason why I was created. Besides, nobody would miss me." The knight could only watch on, as Sion departed. "That's not true....!" They whispered, "I would." ---- As Sion slowly walked out of the Zodiac Knights' home base, she looked upwards, right at a street sign. Sitting on top of the sign was a man clad in golden and black—possessing the motifs of a scorpion, he had six glowing red eyes and a stinger on the back of his head—finishing with clawed gauntlets and stinger-like legs. "We don't accept resignations." Sion clicked her tongue in exasperation, drawing the Zander Calibur from her backpack, swinging it around her hand before pointing it at the Scorpio Symbiote. "I've got fuck all to say to you, you stingy asshole!" The Scorpio Symbiote's claws became engulfed in poison, as he hissed back at Sion, "Then let's keep this short and sweet." Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Chapters Category:Storyline